


Mommy's Little Kitten

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, All sex will be consensual, Alternate Universe, Diapers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Kara and Cat are in a relationship, Mommy's Little Girl, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Sexual Content, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Teasing, The only non-con comes to the spanking and age play but Kara comes around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: When Kara comes home late one too many times, she faces Phase 5 of Cat's punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, right off the bat: This contains the forced regression of Kara Danvers at Cat's hands. She eventually comes around. If this is not your thing, do not read. The story is properly tagged anyway.
> 
> I gave up on Supergirl after awhile, so some of this might be slightly OOC, but really Cat and Kara's relationship in this fic had always been dom/sub. Cat has many rooms in her house and has been waiting for this day. If you enjoy, let me know and include what you'd like to see happen to Cat's little kitten. My first foray into sexual age play.

Kara walked into the house and flinched as the lights flickered on.

 

“Where have you been Kara?” Cat’s voice carried from the couch and she cringed.

“I was just…I was out.”

“I know where you were, you were out fighting the latest bad guy. After I know everyone told you it was too dangerous.”

“Cat I was just…”

“Come here, Kara. Now.”

 

A chill ran down Kara’s spine, but she slowly walked over. In one swift movement, she was pulled over Cat’s lap and her skirt was pulled down, revealing her thong. Cat shook her head.

 

“What have I told you about wearing these?”

“Please, Cat…”

“Oh no. It’s not Cat anymore. I’ve been thinking Kara, you’ve been an awfully naughty girl lately and I think I know why. You never got to be a child, not really.” She pulled a syringe out of her pocket and Kara gulped.

“What is it?”

“I got this from your sister’s lab. It will suspend your powers for a year.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “What? Cat, no…”

“In that year,” Cat continued, cutting her off completely. “You will be living under a Stage 5 punishment.” She rubbed Kara’s cheek. “Do you know what that is?”

 

Kara gulped. After she had moved in with Cat, she had accepted her rules, her punishments. Stage 5 was her retraining program and it involved things Kara would never have dreamed of.

 

“Please,” Kara whispered again, weakly. Cat just shoved the needle into Kara’s body and she let out a scream.

“Oh, you poor, poor dear. But not to worry, this is just so I know that you can’t run away or try to hurt me.” She removed the syringe and then snapped Kara’s thong, causing her to yelp. “That will be the least of your problems when I’m done with you.”

She pushed the thong down further and laid a firm smack to her bottom. Kara let out a powerless, cry, kicking her legs, but that only made Cat smack each of her thighs, twice.

 

“You kick Mommy,” Cat said in a cool, collected voice. “And you will regret it. Now take your licks like a good girl or it’ll only get worse.”

 

Cat continued to rain the smacks down onto Kara’s snow white bottom. Kara was sobbing in minutes, not used to all the pain. She soon realized that she was getting as many smacks as equal to how old she was. Cat was grinning as she watched the woman’s bottom go from white to red. She stopped and Kara let out a sigh, about to get up, until Cat grabbed hold of her waist.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” She whispered in her ear.

“Cat…” She was cut off by another smack and groaned. “Mommy, please. Just let me go to bed.”

“Oh, you’ll go to bed alright. After you get this.”

 

Reaching into the cupboard by the couch, Cat removed a wooden pink paddle. On it, read “Mommy’s Little Girl” in black cursive. She rested the paddle on Kara’s already throbbing bum.

 

“You will be getting 10 with the paddle. I want you to count each smack and then say “I’m sorry, Mommy” after each one. If you don’t, then we’ll start over. Do we understand?” Kara sniffled and nodded, which only lead to a firm smack to her bottom with the paddle. She screamed out in pain. “You will speak to me when spoken to, young lady!”

“Yes, Mommy!”

“That’s a good girl.”

Cat smacked her bottom with the paddle again. “Ow!”

“What was that?” Cat hit her bottom again.

“Ow! One! I’m sorry, Mommy!” Another, God it felt worse than any pain she had endured. “Two, I’m sorry, Mommy!” Two more in quick succession. Snot was running down her face along with the tears and she reached back to rub her bottom, only to have Cat smack her hands away.

“Now we start again,” she told her.

 

The paddle took 10 minutes, because Kara kept screaming in pain ,wiggling and even cursing when she felt brave enough. In the end, the 10 smacks had gone up to 20 and her ass resembled a deep shade of crimson. She was limp over Cat’s lap, sobbing and sniffling.

“There, there, it’s alright,” Cat cooed, flipping Kara over and cuddling her close. Kara wanted to push her away, to swear more, but she also didn’t want another spanking, so she allowed Cat to wipe her face and cuddle her close. “That is hopefully the worst spanking I’ll ever have to give you, Kara.” Cat’s perfectly manicured fingers gripped her chin. “But I do have more tools. You are powerless and completely under Mommy’s control now. For the next year, you will do exactly as I say, when I say it.” She squeezed her face and Kara squirmed.

“They’ll never let you get away with this,” she tried to get out, her voice muffled. “Alex, Winn…”

“Oh, don’t you think Mommy’s thought of that?” A devious look filled her eyes. Kara was a superhero-or she had been she supposed-and she had never seen someone look so evil. “I’ve been working in Alex’s lab for quite some time now. I’ve set a curse over the town. To them, this is normal. If you make a fuss, they’ll just think you’re a bratty little baby,” her voice came out in baby talk as she pinched Kara’s cheeks. “who doesn’t appreciate how good she has it.” She kissed Kara’s nose. “Now, let’s get you ready for bed.”

 

Kara found herself forced to her feet, naked from the waist down. Cat grabbed hold of her wrist and lead her to a room on the second floor. It had always been under lock and key, Kara being told it was one of Cat’s punishment rooms. She braced herself, but when she walked in, she realized that it wouldn’t appear to be a punishment to the untrained eye.

 

It was a bright, sickly pink with all white furniture. A changing table was pushed against the wall and a rocking chair was by the bay windows. There was a table set up with white wire chairs and a tea set on top. A large teddy bear was in one corner, with other plushies strewn throughout.

 

The piece resistance was in the center of the room. It was an oversized crib that matched the rest of the furniture, with one exception to any normal crib. It had a lid on the top, almost making it resemble a cage. Even if Kara tried to escape, there was no way to. In the left corner of the ceiling, she spotted a camera as well, which would in no doubt watch her every move.

 

Cat lead Kara to the changing table and had her lay across it. Removing Kara’s skimpy tank top and blouse, she grabbed some lotion and began applying it to her sore bottom. Kara let out a sigh of relief and Cat smirked.

“Like that, do you?”

 

She began to put her fingers inside Kara, which made the younger woman smile. Before she could react much to them, however, they were pulled out. Kara pouted up at her new mom, who wagged a finger.

 

“You must earn that, my pet.” She kissed Kara’s lips, again, not long enough to allow her to be aroused, before finishing up the lotion. She then powdered Kara’s bottom and slid a fluffy white diaper under her behind.

 

As it was taped on, Kara realized that she wouldn’t be able to walk properly. It spread her legs far apart and she supposed that was the point of it. She was sat up and her hair was fashioned into two pig-tails, held together with ribbons.

 

“Now that Carter’s off to college, I finally have my baby girl,” Cat cooed, once again squeezing Kara’s cheeks. She walked to the closet and returned a moment later with a fluffy pink nighty. “Arms up, my little precious cupcake.”

 

Kara obliged and allowed it to be put on. It fell just above her diaper. Pink booties and matching baby mittens were adjusted to Kara’s hands and feet, leaving her defenseless. The finishing touch was a pink pacifier that puffed out her cheeks and silenced her completely. Cat took a picture with her phone, before allowing her to get down and lead her over to the crib. She opened the side door and pointe for Kara to go inside. When Kara hesitated, she received a pop to the bottom before quickly crawling inside. Cat locked the door behind her and Kara wrapped her arms around the bars, her eyes wide, almost pleading.

 

“As I said, my darling, you must earn your place in Mommy’s bed.” Cat kissed her nose. “Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day.”

 

She shut off the lights and left the room. Kara fell back in her crib, landing on a pile of stuffed animals. She grabbed the stuffed frog and held it close to her chest.

 

How the hell was she going to get out of this one?


	2. Chapter 2

Kara tossed and turned in her crib for over an hour before she finally fell asleep.

 

_In her dream, she found herself having just defeated the latest bad guy. A crowd of people had gathered around her, cheering her on. She put her hands on her hips, smiling triumphantly._

_“Don’t forget, everyone can be a hero,” she told them._

_She felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom and went to fly away, but she found herself quickly unable to. It was as if she were stuck in place, unable to move. She held it in for as long as she could, until her bowels released and she had gone in her suit. Much to her surprise, though, she realized that she was suddenly wearing a bulky diaper under her suit._

_“What’s that smell?”_

_“I think Supergirl just crapped herself!”_

_Heat rose to Kara’s cheeks. “No, no…”_

_“Oh Kara.” Kat emerged from the crowd, tsking. “Just what did you do? Didn’t Mommy tell you not to play dress up?”_

_She grabbed hold of Kara and yanked her to the ground. She ripped off her costume and revealed her large white pamper. She untapped it and waved a hand in front of her nose._

_“P.U! Stinky baby!”_

_Kara tried to put into words about how humiliated she was, but she couldn’t. Instead, she just burst into tears._

_“Oh don’t cry, baby, don’t worry! Mommy will change you!” Kat cooed._

_She wiped Kara’s bottom, taking her sweet time to do so before applying some diaper rash cream to her finger. She dragged it around Kara’s reddened area before sprinkling on some powder. Next came the oversized pamper. In a blink of an eye, Kara was in a frilly pink dress that exposed her pamper, a large pacifier shoved into her mouth. Kat pulled her up and thrust her in front of the crowd._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, your new Supergirl or should I say Super Diaper!”_

Kara shot up in her crib, nearly hitting her head on the bars above. She looked around the room, realizing she was back in the nursery Her hand went down and she felt her diaper. She had wet it in her sleep. How was that even possible? Tears built up in her eyes and she broke out in a sob.

 

The door to the nursery opened a few minutes later and Kara was still sniffling. Cat walked over, a face of mock sympathy clear.

 

“Aw, what’s wrong?” She cooed. She opened the door to the crib and helped Kara out, lifting her up into her arms. “Aw, did babykins go wettums in her diddums? Don’t worry, Mommy will get you nice and clean.”

 

Kara just continued to sob, the pacifier in her mouth. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt the need to start sucking on it. Once she did, it was slowly soothing her. She didn’t like that, not one bit, so she spit out as she was laid onto the changing table. Cat removed her diaper and changed it. While it wasn’t as humiliating as her dream, her cheeks were tinted with embarrassment.

 

“Please Cat,” she begged. “Let me dress normally today.”

“You wet your diaper, you have barely proven that you can choose big girl clothes,” Cat cooed. “And as I remember.” She popped Kara’s leg which made her whimper. “It’s Mommy.”

 

Cat turned to the closet and pulled out a short lavender dress with ruffles underneath. She pulled it over Kara’s head before fixing her pigtails and tying a matching bonnet to her head. A new pacifier was pinned to the bib of the dress and hung down so it could be popped in at a moment’s notice.

“Is my little pumpkin pie, hungry?” Cat asked.

 

Before Kara could respond, she was placed on her knees on the floor. She went to get up and walk, but she received a blunt smack to her diaper.

 

“Crawl,” Cat told her. “You must earn the right to walk.”

 

Kara whimpered but crawled as fast as she could to the stairs. She followed Cat down the stairs, the carpet burning her knees as she slowly made her way down. Once in the kitchen, she could see the large high chair that she assumed was for her. Cat helped her up into it, locking the tray in place. She tied a bib around Kara’s neck and turned to the stove to get started on breakfast.

 

As she did so, Kara tried to figure out a way to escape. Surely, there’d have to be a way. She could grab her keys and her purse…which she realized were nowhere around

 

“Ca…Mommy,” she carefully corrected herself. “Where’s my things?”

“Well, you won’t need them for a while,” Cat explained as she put the oatmeal on the stove. “So, Mommy made sure that you would have no temptations. Your clothes were donated to the local women’s shelter and your car is going to their next charity auction to benefit them.”

“What?!? You can’t do that!” Kara pounded her fists on the high chair and kicked her legs.

“Now Kare-Bear, I know Mommy didn’t raise you to be ungrateful. You don’t need them as much as they do.”

“It’s my stuff!”

“It was,” Cat corrected. “Don’t worry. You have plenty of clothes and if you’re a good girl, I’ll get you one of those push cars. Would you like that?”

 

Kara glowered over at Cat, folding her arms over her chest. This wasn’t fair. Not in the slightest. While the oatmeal cooked, Cat walked over and removed Kara’s glasses from her face. Kara didn’t really need her glasses, but she wore them to throw people off. Cat reached into her pocket and pulled out a new case. Inside were a pair of childlike pink glasses that tied around Kara’s head so she couldn’t remove them.

“There, that’s much better.”

“I’m going to find my way out of here, you little…”

Cat gripped Kara’s cheeks. “You wanna finish that sentence and get whooped with the belt?”

Kara swallowed quickly. “No.”

“That’s what I thought. Behave.”

 

The oatmeal finished and Cat brought it over to Kara, holding up a spoonful.

 

“Open wide, here comes the train.”

 

Kara was hungry, so despite how embarrassing it was, she allowed Cat to feed her. Much to her surprise, Cat did it very quickly. She shoveled it in, not being gentle in the slightest. As time went on, she realized why. It made Kara look like the stereotypical messy baby. She was gagged and fed so much that her stomach could barely hold it inside. It took three bowls full before Cat finally relented and wiped her face, snapping a picture with her phone.

 

She let Kara out of the high chair, but pulled her onto her lap once she grabbed a large baby bottle for her. She shoved the nipple into Kara’s mouths, despite her protests that she was too full for it. She didn’t drink it at first, until Cat started to squeeze it and force it down her throat. To prevent herself from choking, she sucked like a good girl.

 

“Aw, there we go, you’re to drink this whole thing,” Cat said, bouncing the knee that Kara sat on. “When I’m done with you, that little girlish figure will turn into a chubby little baby one.” Kara glared up at her, which made Cat laugh. “Your eyes will stick like that, Princess, if you keep it up.”

 

Once the bottle was empty, Kara’s stomach felt quite upset. She worried that she was going to throw up as Cat adjusted her on her lap and started to gently pat her back. A few minutes later, a loud burp escaped her lips.

 

“Oh, someone’s a gassy girl,” Cat cooed.

 

She had Kara crawl into the living room, which now had a playpen with various toys set up. Kara was instructed to go inside and play. When she hesitated, she received some more swats to her bottom before she crawled in like wildfire. The knock at the door made her freeze. Had Cat called people over already to humiliate her?

 

Cat left the room and Kara tried to open the door to the playpen, but it was locked and impossible. She attempted to pull herself up and climb out, but her diaper made it difficult. Each time, she’d fall down onto her diaper clad bottom, letting out a grunt of frustration. She’d have to find another way.

 

When her new “mommy” returned a few moments later, she was with a tall woman with dark hair that Kara had never seen before and a girl that looked to be around her age. Her blonde curls were also pulled into pig tails and she was wearing a pink onesie, her diaper poking out of it.

 

“Kara, this is Emma,” Cat explained. She opened the door to the playpen and Emma obidently toddled inside, the older woman locking it behind her. “You two play nice while we grownups have a chat.”

 

With that, they walked out of the room. Emma took in Kara before talking.

 

“I’m guessing this is all new to you,” she said.

Kara let out a deep breath. “Yeah. I’m guessing your girlfriend forces you to be like this?”

“She did, in the beginning. Overtime though, I realized that Mommy knows what’s best for me.”

“I’m never going to let myself get brainwashed.”

“You say it now, but in time…you adjust.” Emma looked towards the kitchen before turning back to Kara. “Let me guess? Cat told you that you’ll be like this for a year. She cursed everyone to think this was normal?”

“How’d you know?”

“Regina did the same to me.”

“How much longer do you have?”

“I’m like this for life.”

“What?”

“Kara, this spell doesn’t just last for a year. You’re going to be stuck like this for the rest of your life.”

 

Kara gasped and she wasn’t sure what shocked her more: what Emma had just told her…or the fact that she had just crapped her diaper.


End file.
